heroesfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse
This is chapter 3 of Heroes: The Sins of the Father. =Previous Chapter= *Chapter 2: On the Run =Plot= 'Elle Bishop; Primatech Paper, TX' Elle is walking down a hall in the Primatech Paper building. She then walks into the main office where she sees Angela Petrelli sitting at the desk. Angela is wearing a cast and has several bandages on. "What did you get hit by a truck," Elle remarks entering through the doors. "Cute," Angela replies as Elle approaches the desk. "So what is it you want," Elle asks, "I believe that you fired me. Remember?" "Yes I know," Angela replies, "But I now need your help." Elle snickers at this and remarks, "So, now you bring me back because you need me." "Yes," Angela replies, "I'll be honest with you about that." "So what is it you need," Elle asks. "Sylar," Angela replies, "He has escaped and on his way out gained two new powers. I've got several other agents including Noah Bennett and the Haitian out going after the Level 5 escapees. You have the power to fight against Sylar, and I am sure you want to get back at him for killing your father and nearly killing you." "You've got that right," Elle replies, "So, what is my compensation?" "Well," Angela replies thinking, "You can get your job back, and have double the pay." "Triple," Elle replies. "Triple," Angela shouts. "Triple or no deal," Elle replies. The two stare at each other for a moment and Angela caves, "Fine triple." "Good," Elle replies, "Is there any place where I should start." "I know where," a voice says. Elle turns around to see to her surprise Agent Thompson, who was thought to have died around the time of the incident at Kirby Plaza. "Thompson," Elle says with shock. "Yes," Thompson replies, "Your eyes don't deceive you. I am alive." "But how," Elle says, "You were shot in the head twice!" "Yeah," Thompson replies approaching Elle, "But I had a little help coming back." "From who," Elle exclaims. "A former associate of ours," Thompson replies, "An aborigine that I helped recruit a couple of years back. Since I was already dead there was nothing Linderman could do for me so he had me sent here and have the man bring me back." "Then why wasn't he used for other cases," Elle exclaims. "Because he went a-wall," Thompson replies, "He ran off and we've seen no more of him since." "He's going to be your partner on this assignment," Angela tells Elle. "So how does he know where to search for Sylar," Elle asks. "Because we've got Molly Walker," Thompson answers, "I retrieved her from a foster care in Virginia. That's where they were hiding her. We can use her to figure out where Sylar is." Elle nods her head and then asks, "When do we start." "Well now," Thompson replies, "We better start before Sylar gets too far. He should be somewhere in the near vicinity." Thompson then heads towards the door saying, "Let's see where Molly says he is shall we." 'Mohinder Suresh; Reed Street Laboratories, NY'